The Band
by FluffyGirl1
Summary: SesKag The Gand is at Shikon High and Inuyasha has a band with his brother Sesshoumaru and they invite Kagome to join. Will Kagome be able to put the past behind her and maybe find love or will someone get in her way.


Hey people it's been a long time well I'm totally rewriting my old story 'The Band' a few things have changed but I'm hoping that it's a lot better than it was before. OK I'm just going to put one of these in this first chapter but it should go without saying I do not own anything here except my little idea of the story line, as much as I wish that I owned the character but the fact is I don't so no one is allowed to attempt to sue me or anything if you tried you might get 5 cents.

With that said enjoy the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Band

Kagome was running late as usual as she came skidding into her first class right as the bell rang. It was the first day of school and not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with her new teacher Kagome quickly found her group of friends and made her way over to the desk that they had saved for her.

Kagome smiled at Sango who she had known since she was 4, when her mother Anna Higurashi had first put her in daycare some snotty boy constantly picked on her because of her clothes but Sango walked right up to him and gave him a bloody nose since then they had been best friends. Her and Sango meet Inuyasha and Miroku their freshman year of High School instantly hitting it off as friends.

As she dumped her books onto the desk she noticed Inuyasha furiously scribbling away then folding the piece of paper and giving it to her as Professor Tye started lecturing about the importance of History.

'Wasn't that cutting it close Kagome even for you? We all need to talk at lunch something has come up but I think I know the solution.'

Giving Inuyasha an odd look Kagome just nodded silently agreeing to talk at lunch.

"Miss Higurashi if you would be so kind as to stop passing notes and disrupting class now come up here and write out the timeline on the board from page 46…"

-------------- Lunch----------------

"Finally I thought that that crazy bitch of a teacher was going to send us to the office the first day of school."

"Well Inuyasha if you hadn't thrown that paper ball at me followed by that text book, which left quite a large bump on my head, I wouldn't of had to retort by throwing my spiral at you," Miroku stated as he held the large lump on his head.

"Well you deserved it you idiot you shouldn't have been eyeing Kikyo like that."

"Inuyasha why are you still dating her sure she has a great body that would be amazing for a round or two but she's a cheating bitch even I can see that?"

"Don't call her that and I'm tired of hearing all of you talk about her like that she would never cheat on me got it," by this time Inuyasha was towering over Miroku at the lunch table.

"Oh you two, don't you ever grow up?"

"Of course we have grown up, do you want me to show you just how much Lady Sango," Miroku then proceeded to eye her up and down and he threw his arm around her waist until he suddenly found himself seeing his lunch up close. Miroku then as calmly as one can after having their head shoved into the mystery meat wiped himself off with Sango's napkin.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome coming over while trying to laugh hysterically at the predicament that Miroku was in until she noticed a fuming Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing just teaching that idiot a lesson…But anyways I wanted to tell all of you that Koharu had to leave the band because her father decided to move them to America,"

Sango's head snapped up at the news, "What!? But that's not right not her senior year."

"I know I know but that's why I wanted to talk to you Kagome I know you can play keyboard better than anyone else here at this godforsaken school will you consider joining? I know the only reason you didn't before was because of your 'studies' and what not but it's you senior year live a little." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome looked at all her friends as they pleaded with her to do it. The band was called 'The Youkai's Lore' Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru picked out the name since both he was an Inu youkai and Inuyasha was an Inu hayno.

Thoughts raced through Kagome's head 'well it is my senior year maybe I should cut loose and have some fun, besides all of my friends are in the band,' and it was true Sango and Miroku were both in the band along with the Inu brothers.

Miroku has played the drums since he was 11 so there was no doubt that he would play the drums when the concept of the band was first thought up. Then there was Sango who blew out all the competition on lead guitar no one knew that she could play until she showed up at the auditions to play at first everyone thought it was a joke until she started playing. She decided not to tell anyone so it could be a surprise because not many people took well to her when they found out that she could play guitar most thought that only guys should play.

Sesshoumaru was the bass guitarist and the song writer of the band; he was quite and didn't want the spot light of a lead guitarist or the lead vocalist. So he mostly stayed behind the scenes writing the music then jamming out with his bass. He had graduated 3 years ago and was a junior is college majoring in physics. Then there was Inuyasha who was the lead vocalist. He had a voice that could melt any girls' heart. It had a deep roughness to it that just seemed to attract anyone willing to listen.

"Well I think that I will go ahead and do it but if I start falling behind in school I'll have to quit you know that school is one of the most important things to me."

"Yeah yeah whatever I don't get why you like school so much but we have practice today at Sesshoumaru's place I'll pick you up around 4 ok?"

Kagome smiled at him knowing that when he said 4 it would most likely be at least 4:30 until she saw him.

"Sure no problem Inuyasha."

"Well Sango and I have gym in 5 minutes so I'll see you at 4, later guys."

---------------After School----------------

Kagome was loading the last of her books into her locker when Sango walked up looking like she was going to kill the next person who so much as breathed the wrong way.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Oh it's nothing I just got paired with a total idiot in chemistry and he already got me a zero for our first assignment." Sango held out her lab report were a big red zero was marked then a comment that read 'disruption of class and unsafe handling of chemicals'.

"The idiot was throwing some of the chemicals at another idiot in the class I tried to explain it to Mr. Smith but he didn't seem to care and gave us both zero's." Sango fumed as she tried not to rip the repot into pieces as they walked out from the front of the school.

"Well at least you didn't have Hojo staring at you all through English I swear that boy needs to move on," The girls laughed as they came to the bus stop that would take Sango home.

"I guess I'll see you at band practice then Kagome don't forget your keyboard," Sango joked as they saw the bus turn onto the street.

"Thanks Sango I appreciate your confidence in me," sarcasm was dripping from Kagome's voice. "Do you need Inuyasha and I to swing by and pick you up also?"

"No that's ok Miroku is going to come and get me, hmm on second thought maybe I should take you up on that offer," Sango laughed as the bus pulled up and opened the door.

"Nope I'm going to let you suffer with him, I'll see you at practice," Kagome yelled as the bus door closed, Sango laughed and shook her head and waved goodbye to her best friend as the bus took off.

Kagome walked to the shrine, even though she could take a bus to get back home faster she always enjoyed walking more it gave her a chance to clear her head after a long day at school besides it only took 15 minutes.

-----------------------------------------

4:15 rolled around and there was still no sign of Inuyasha, 'Well at least I was right in knowing that he would be late'.

Kagome went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes she made from her after school snack thinking about Inuyasha.

"I thought that I had a crush on him but now I'm not so sure anymore, I mean I know I did for a long time but now every time I try to think about me and him like that I just can't see it anymore. I wonder if I have finally accepted the fact that he will never see me as a girlfriend," Kagome chewed on the idea as she talked to herself, "maybe I should just move on and try to date someone else, or maybe not I never seem to have good luck with guys," she shuttered when she remembered her 5 month relationship with another hanyo.

The honking of an impatient car broke her free of her thoughts, 'Well that must be Inuyasha' looking down at her watch she saw it was 4:20, 'Wow 10 minutes earlier then I thought what a miracle'.

She gathered up all of her stuff and headed down the many stairs that lead up to her shrine. As she finally reached the bottom it wasn't Inuyasha's red sports car that she saw but instead a sleek silver looking BMW. The passenger side window rolled down were she came face to face with Sesshoumaru and his molten amber eyes.

"My idiot of a brother called me 5 minutes ago and told me to come and get you since he is busy with his so called girlfriend." His cold voice caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"Put your stuff into the trunk and lets go, we've already wasted to much of my time."

Kagome hurried to put her stuff into the trunk the slide into the passenger's seat. The drive back to Sesshoumaru's house was tense and silent. 'How can such a cold man right the kind of emotional songs that the band plays, he doesn't seem able to feel anything'.

After a 10 minute ride they turned onto his street and what Kagome saw in front of Sesshoumaru's house made her blood run cold.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hoped that all of you liked the story so far, I welcome any type of reviewer and I would love some constructive criticism, all idea's for future chapters are also welcomed, even reviews just saying 'I love it' or 'I hate it'. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up every week. Thank you for reading.

Kyoko


End file.
